1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to foldable devices in which a lock state of a display unit is controlled, and a method of controlling the foldable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of display technologies, various display apparatuses, such as flexible displays and transparent displays, have been developed. A device including a flexible display may be folded or unfolded by a user, and thus the size of the device may be reduced.
A flexible display may be realized in a form of an organic electroluminescent light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. The flexible display may be manufactured by using a flexible material, for example, by replacing a glass substrate of a general LCD apparatus or a general organic electroluminescent light-emitting display apparatus with a plastic film. Also, a foldable device may be manufactured by using a flexible material in at least a foldable region of the general LCD apparatus or the general organic electroluminescent light-emitting display apparatus.
Flexible displays may be used in electronic books that may replace magazines, textbooks, publications, and comic books. Flexible displays may be used in new portable information technology (IT) products, such as subminiature personal computers (PCs) having a foldable or rollable display, and smart cards for checking information in real-time.
Therefore, a user interface that reflects characteristics of the foldable device would be useful.